The stitching of patterns on fabrics using computer controlled sewing machines has become a standard practice in the industry. Fabrics that can be embroidered assume a variety of shapes and sizes. Popular shapes frequently embroidered are curved shapes that are often in the form of a cap (e.g., a baseball cap), shirt sleeves, pockets and pant legs where the fabric for embroidering includes the tubular or cylindrical-shape.
It is common to embroider tubular shaped objects (e.g., caps) with emblems, logos, letters and the like. Present embroidery equipment, however, is not particularly well-suited for providing embroidery along substantial portions of tubular or curved shaped objects. Accordingly, a system and method are needed to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.